


Really?

by Pumpkab0o



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkab0o/pseuds/Pumpkab0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic i guess??? Tell me what you think in the comments and stuff. It's really short too, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic i guess??? Tell me what you think in the comments and stuff. It's really short too, sorry!

It had been a normal day at the office, for Ryan for Michael on the other hand, it had been fucking boat loads of stress and anxiety, over one simple thing: a confession. 

Michael had run every single possibility of what could happen in his head, as he walked toward the Achievement Hunter office. But that was what scared him the most, the possibilities of what could happen after Michael told Ryan how he felt. Ryan could say no, he could scream and yell and tell Michael that he is a sick and disgusting human for feeling like that, he could just leave the office and never come back. ‘He could say ‘no’ in so many ways.’ thought Michael, opening the door to the Achievement Hunter office and stepping in to reveal only Ray and Ryan in the office.

“Morning Michael, Geoff, Gavin and Jack are out fucking around with something for RTX. So it’s just us three for a bit.” Ryan greeted as he swiveled around in his chair. 

“More like fucking each other!” Ray said to no one really.

“Whatever you say Ray, at least they are getting more action than you.” Ryan replied in a joking manner, making Michael giggle loud enough for the other two men to hear. Michael’s faced pinkened lightly and he walked over to his desk then sat down and turned on his Xbox. 

“Yo losers, I’m gunna go find some food or some shit. I’ll be back.” Ray said as he got up and left the room in awkward silence between the gent and the lad. 

“Ryan I uh, I have something to tell you….” Michael said before Ryan could put his headphones on. 

“And that would be?” Ryan asked Michael tapping his fingers on his desk, looking at Michael. 

“I love you, and fuck dude, I don’t know how long I have, but I do. Man do i love you so much. You and your stupid fucking face.” Michael rambled and looked down at his shoes, and rubbing his hands together.

 

Ryan couldn’t remember the last time someone said the words “I love you” to him romantically. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last person he dated. A girl he met at a coffee shop a year or two ago? But here was Michael Jones, himself, telling him that he loved him.

“Really?” asked Ryan quietly. “Like this isn’t a joke? This is real?” Ryan asked half to himself, half to Michael who had made his way across the room to sit next to Ryan.

“Yeah, I swear this isn’t a joke Ryan.” Michael replied just as quiet. 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Ryan asked distantly, looking away from Michael. “How can you prove to me that you really do love me and this isn’t some prank Geoff set-up?”

“Like this, dumbass.” Michael said grabbing Ryan’s cheek that faced away from him. Ryan met Michael’s soft and caring eyes, leaned in, and kissed him lightly. 

 

Michael kissed back softly and closed his eyes, as a soft bubbly feeling rose up in him. He smiled into the kiss, and so did Ryan. 

Ryan pulled away and opened his eyes, realizing he didn’t even remember closing them. Michael turned his head and smiled at Ryan with a soft little small and Ryan smiled back. 

“Yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
